User talk:Dreyar
User Talk:Yahoo774/Archive I User Talk:Yahoo774/Archive II Archived...Twice! Finally figured out how to archive. (in London Tipton voice): "Yay Me!" Hmmm Since when were admins approving canon relatives? 21:59:35 Tue I see, well in that category you made, specify that the characters are relatives of ultimately minor characters. I should not see anyone with Hades' grandson. 22:21:54 Tue Yahoo Hey, I was thinking, for Ferrous Form maybe it would be better if it was a magic more than a spell, I already asked Perchan and she said we can consider it to be molding magic [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 00:15, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Arc of Realization Supreme Routine has been fairy tail'd [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 15:47, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Ferrous form is now a magic and dude, when u read it, come on man. U gotta tell me what u really think [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 00:14, October 25, 2013 (UTC) I gave Phantom more than just that single image. [[User:Greenflash12|'The GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk)']] 02:26, October 25, 2013 (UTC) No classes today? [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 14:57, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Right, forgot about that [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 16:10, October 25, 2013 (UTC) I like it :) You can make it. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:40, October 25, 2013 (UTC) While I don't remember the character named Ban, you can have permission :P~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 04:22, October 30, 2013 (UTC) hey bro, u gonna come on? [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 23:56, November 3, 2013 (UTC) It is what it is man, I know u come on to just work on ur stuff and sometimes u have to go so no biggie. [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 03:51, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, have you made a species yet that revolve around the Nitro here? [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 00:34, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I just need to get an admin's permission then the Nitro will have a place in FT [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 00:47, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey bro u gonna come on the chat to say hi? [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 16:16, November 11, 2013 (UTC) alright man, thanks [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 16:32, November 11, 2013 (UTC) It's fine man, no surprise there, just get better [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 02:35, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure, you can use it. If he's not around in another month, you can claim ownership. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:02, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Yahoo, want this ? File:ZYumiFull.jpg [[User:Greenflash12|'The GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk)']] 01:42, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Any time. [[User:Greenflash12|'The GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk)']] 02:18, November 15, 2013 (UTC) yeah you can make a Familiar Spirit Mage let me know when you have them up Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:43, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I know right? I'm a little surprised it hasn't been named a Feature Article, but there are always better articles out theresuck talented people on this wiki Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:25, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, sure, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC) To answer your question on Erebos, don't worry, she is still a host. In fact, there is a shitton of stuff planned for Erebos. But then I realised "Holy friggin' crap, people actually do read Dawn", so I hid literally everything on her page, since there is an entire arc ''planned with Erebos as the focus, and I want The Reveal of her true nature to ''actually be a reveal to anyone who hasn't seen the original article. So....spoilers~ (also, I deleted your comment on that page, again, for the sake of secrecy!)--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 10:01, November 19, 2013 (UTC)